oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donquixote Ashbury
(former) World Government (former) | occupation = Secretary of Foreign Affairs ; (former) | residence = (former) | alias = | epithet = | jva = | height = 191 cm (6'3½") | birth = December 25th | status = Alive | bounty = | dfbackcolor = FFE5F2 | dftextcolor = FF99E5 | dfname = Gassha Gassha no Mi | dfename = Glass-Glass Fruit | dfmeaning = Glass | dftype = Paramecia }} "Divine Valkyrie" Donquixote Ashbury or as she is preferably referred as Kouten is a and former member of the having been forced to abandon her status as a . Fearing a repeat of the past actions of her ancestral which would in their eyes decrease their apparent "godliness" the Celestial Dragons ordered the execution of the family while they were away on business from under the guises of betrayal to convince the other world Noble families unaware of their scheme. Having barely escape her family’s genocide thanks to a combination of pure luck and the misjudgment and sloppy work of her would be "executioners" whom decided to capture and enslave the female members of the family disregarding the direct orders of the World Nobles to kill them on the spot in order to rape and defile them for their own pleasure before killing them. Having to endure the torture of watching her beloved family be raped and killed one by one ultimately leaving her for last as she was the youngest among the female members, before she herself was defiled and eventually left for dead after having her throat slit however in their lust filled glee her would be killer missed the carotid arteries within her neck merely cutting deep enough to cause a large eruption of blood which would prove to be a crucial mistake for her executors and the Work Nobel who arrived to ensure the deed was completed as within those few moments the Devil Fruit that she had unwittingly consumed just hours before completely digested and awakening with her body in her desperate plea for life, as if the gods themselves headed her call a storm of Glass randomly appeared and rained down upon the castle on which the family we’re staying reducing everything in and around the immediate area to naught but bloodstains and rubble ultimately saving her life while simultaneously cleansing the world of one of it’s "Gods" and giving birth to another to replace the fallen. In the years following the incident she would go on to earn a worldwide reputation for causing trouble for the Marines and by extension the Celestial Dragons, additionally committing felonies and actions which were deemed chaotic and largely threatening to the world by the World Government before ultimately hoisting the flag of and establishing the Valkyrie Pirates unwittingly emulating her ancestral relative actions and confirming the fears of the World Nobles. She currently serves as the Secretary of Foreign Affairs for the Black Widow Pirates. Appearance Ashbury very tall and slender, curvaceous woman with large breasts, and a narrow waist, she is a woman who is renowned as an unbelievably beautiful woman who’s beauty is stated to be equivalent to that of the . She possesses crimson-red hair that she keeps it tied up in a high ponytail that is situated into a large drill-like curl, with an black ribbon keeping it securely in place, the front portion of her hair is parted in a sequential bang with one covering her right eye and a portion of her face. She has light colored skin and extremely distinctive bright amber eyes sharp eyes and wears a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Her attire consists of blue and white form-fitting uniform like suit, a white and gold decorated corset underneath a open to show off her ample cleavage, a black overcoat with prominent gold-colored lining and pin stripped color and a grey puffy coattail, a pair of white Jodhpurs pants, and a knee-high, high-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose end and to finish off her appearance she wears a pair of golden-blue greaves and gauntlets, black gloves and a black choker to hide the scar upon her neck which she received as a child during her families genocide. World Noble Like all other World Nobles, Ashbury wore a thick white suit with medal-like knobs and a bubble over her head to prevent herself from breathing the same air as the "commoners", however unlike her fellow world Nobles she didn’t always wear that attire having been know to prefer wearing a full-body emerald spandex suit with various gold decor along its chest and arms, black thigh length high heeled boots and half waist coat around her waist. Childhood Gallery References Category:5thGod Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Former World Noble Category:Black Widow Pirates